Together At Last
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: After War.Hermionie is going out with Ron but is falling for someone else.One-shot. R/H then D/H. Not for Ron lovers. No flame. R&R.


Hey readers! This is my second Dramionie story that I finally finished. I actually had started it before 'Lone Tear' But never finished it until just yesterday after writing 'Lone Tear' off the top of my head. Ha Ha. So I hope you enjoy this other one and don't forget to check the rest of my stories out. No flame and R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Because if I did you know what I would do ;)

I'm walking down the street of London coming back from the weekly Friday girl's night with Ginny and Luna. I'm dressed in my leather jacket, skinny jeans, a cute top and my usual gorgeous heels. Since Hogwarts I have changed dramatically, in a good way of course. I did it especially because of the fall down of my latest relationship with none other than Ron Weasley. I am no longer the book worm I used to be, I work full time during the day as an Auror with my best friend Harry Potter. I also keep a nice and relatively close apartment to the ministry that I have been able to buy with my well earned pay check. Don't get me wrong though I still love books, it's just not my priority since after school ended two years ago and Voldemort was conquered by Harry.

Shockingly after some of us came back to finish Hogwarts after the war, I had made an astonishing discovery. None other than Draco Malfoy was a changed man, yes I said and do mean _man. _He didn't act like the foolish boy I used to know in our childhood rivalry days. The war had hardened as did most everyone else because of the many close friends of our past dying for a good cause. That year Draco and I were head boy and girl forced to share a dorm room together. We had made a silent truce of agreement between the two of us not to fight over such petty things anymore, everyone was changed. Even Ron, he wasn't much of a pigheaded git I thought him to be in sixth year, I had felt that he had grown up with me. The kiss before the fighting had started had set in stone, or so I thought, our relationship status, but it didn't stop the fact we ended it almost half a year ago.

Before Ron and I's break up I had found out Draco was also going to be working at the ministry but in a different department. He was somewhat known as the organizer/ mailman to us Aurors dealing with the complaints and sending them to their respective person. It was much easier than having owls fly around our heads being the messengers, there weren't many of them after the war anyways. Since then Draco and I developed a working relationship. Having casual dinners and talking civilly. We moved on more by becoming more friends, and he was there when I had the meltdown with Ron.

*Flash Back*

Ron also worked at the ministry with his father a floor under me. We were on our way to go out to lunch taking the elevator down to the main ministry exit. Ron was trying to coax me into starting a more 'physical relationship' with him, which I was denying. After a year and a half of going out with him I still had refused to go farther than kissing him, especially being that I was still a virgin. I wasn't at all comfortable going to that level with Ron, even though he didn't know it, I wasn't much in love with him as I thought I was. Something or a certain someone else was on my mind, and it didn't feel right with Ron. Harry had talked to me about it telling me that I should let Ron know before things get serious, but I just didn't know how to put it, and I didn't want to disappoint Ron. I was a people pleaser you could say.

"Hermionie….please." Ron whined while he started kissing me on my neck. Even though I did enjoy it, secretly I didn't want it to be him.

"No Ron. Especially not here in an elevator." I pushed him off of me and wiped my neck off in disgust.

"Hermionie. You just don't get it. I am so alone all the time. And…" I had zoned him out as he started to argue with me.

We got into this fight every time I denied him what he wanted. It had gotten more often worse though in the last couple months after the family had a reunion on Fred dying. He had gotten more needy and touching me when I didn't want to be. I had tried to help him get past it, but he would tell me I don't understand, not taking into consideration everyone had lost someone in the war. I had lost my parents, in fact after the war I couldn't find them in Australia and was forced to live with Ron and his family until I found my own place and started working. I wouldn't have any more of this argument so all I did was glare at him until we reached the floor of the public entrance. While I started to walk away, Ron was being persistent and following me. Since I wouldn't stay and listen to him, he violently grabbed my wrist making it hurt.

This was when the public display went off. "Ron let go, you are hurting me!" I tried to yank out of his grasp but to no avail.

Something must have snapped in Ron, because when I looked into his eyes that I trusted I saw a glint of craziness, which was spiraling out of control. "Hermionie, I will not until you listen and do what I say!"

Seeing no other option and becoming afraid of my own safety, I took the hand he didn't have a hold on, whirled it back and punched him as hard as a could square in the eyes. That immediately made him let go to comfort his black eye and wail in pain.

While walking away I spit back at him with as much venom as I had. "We are done, _Ronald Weasley!" _

After the horrendous display went down, I hadn't realized someone in particular had seen it. As fast as I could, I disapparated to my South London apartment and broke down. The next thing I knew I woke up two hours later to something crashing in my door way. I grabbed my wand in my defence and looked into the foyer to find one very pissed off Draco Malfoy covered in my coats and my now broken coat rack.

"Granger, why don't you put your bloody coats in a closet, like a normal person? All I was doing was seeing if you were alright after today." I couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh at the flustered Malfoy on the floor. That night Malfoy and I got on a first name basis as he helped comfort me through the horrible public breakup. Since that day forward I change my appearance from an up kept, covered book worm to a new hip look to go with my new single life.

*End Flash Back*

Bringing me back to the present and going out with the girls. In the corner of my eye, I could see I was coming up onto a rough looking crowd. I tried to avoid them and remembering I had forgotten my wand that night. I was pulled into the ally way as I screamed for my life. The men had enough guts to rob me then beat me until I had fallen into the dark abyss of my inner mind.

_Did I die? I don't feel anything. I can hear a voice of an angel. I think I do at least. "_Hermionie, _my_ Hermionie. Please don't leave me, not now." I can hear quiet sobs. _Angels shouldn't cry. _My eyes slowly flutter open as I see that my supposed angel has a head of white blonde hair. I also realize that my _angel _isn't actually an angel but is Draco Malfoy. I blush and start to feel my cheeks get hot. I observe him, as he is hunched over holding my hand on the side of the bed.

"Just when I was starting to think I was falling for you, you go and get yourself in trouble." I tried to say something to Draco but felt as if my voice wasn't working that well yet, probably from my screaming. I was feeling pain to the way he was feeling. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that it was ok, that _I _was ok. He must have heard some noise come from me or feel my finger slightly move because he slowly looked up from his position meeting my wide wondering eyes.

I was suddenly rushed with warm muscular arms embracing my smaller form as he whispered in my ear. "I thought you were almost dead when I found you. I will hunt those men down that did this to you. I don't know what I would do without you. I am so glad you are ok." Then he froze realizing what he had said. He abruptly pulled away until he was in front of my face. I searched his eyes as I saw a loving passion with a hint of vulnerability. I locked them with his unsure of what to do as he slowly leaned forward, as if testing his boundries. We looked into each other's eyes again before slowly closing them anticipating what was happening next. After what felt like minutes, when it was actually a few seconds, our lips hesitantly touched, trying until we were swept up in a throw of passion.

After we pulled back from each other, I grinned finding my voice I asked him. "So does this mean you love me too?"

He only smiled and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Of course, _my _Hermionie, but I wish you had told me sooner then you wouldn't have gone out with that dreadful Weasel so long. I looked up into his loving steely grey, blue eyes again at a loss of speech I nodded beyond happy he did as we embraced again, this time every part of our body, creating one whole heart together.

88888888

Thanks for reading! So much happier that this was a happier ending than Lone Tear, even though there were some tragic parts in this I guess you could say. Hope you liked. R&R. No flame.

Summerlover


End file.
